Muérdago
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: "Zeon odiaba la navidad, de los tres siempre era el único que nunca recibía nada. Pero una simple hierba podía darle más de lo que esperaba". Pequeño one-shot navideño de Bokura no Gash Bell! Pseudo-Romance, pseudo-incesto y Shonen-ai. Contenido implícito.


**Nombre: "Muérdago"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell, Kurumi Allen y Gash Bell**

 **Género: Pseudo-Romance, pseudo-incesto, Shonen-ai.**

 **Descripción: Zeon odiaba la navidad, de los tres siempre era el único que nunca recibía nada. Pero una simple hierba podía darle más de lo que esperaba.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Humano y Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Incluye Shonen-ai incestuoso entre los gemelos. Leer ante su propio riesgo.**

* * *

 _"MUERDAGO"_

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! – Exclamaron Gash y Kurumi al unísono mientras lanzaban serpentinas al aire.

-Vaya que se esforzaron. – Dijo Kiyomaro mirando el árbol perfectamente decorado al igual que la casa.

-Bueno, Martel fue la diseñadora. – Respondió Kurumi. – Nosotros sólo seguimos sus instrucciones. –

-¡Unu! – Asintió Gash. – Martel es muy buena decorando. –

-Vaya…me harán sonrojar. – Dijo Martel desviando la mirada ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Y Dufaux? – Preguntó Gash.

-Comprando los regalos con mamá. – Respondió Kiyomaro. – Y hablando de amargados… ¿Dónde está Zeon? –

-En su cuarto. – Respondió Gash.

-Es alérgico al color y la alegría. – Agregó Kurumi rodando los ojos.

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Kiyomaro. - ¿Siempre es así? –

-Sí. – Asintió Kurumi. – Todos los años. –

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Mo~, ¿por qué no quieres bajar a la fiesta? – Preguntó una Kurumi de 5 años._

 _-Porque no quiero y punto. – Respondió indiferente un Zeon de 5 años recostado en su cama._

 _-Por eso nadie te regala nada… - Murmuró Kurumi. - ¿Cómo esperas que te den algo si siempre los evitas? –_

 _-Fuera. – Respondió dándole la espalda. – No quiero oírte. –_

 _-¡Mo~, no me ignores! –_

 _-Adiós. –_

 _-¡Mo~, idiota! – Exclamó saliendo molesta, pero dejando una cajita en la mesita antes. – Feliz navidad. – Dijo antes de salir._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Y este también es para Gash-sama. – Dijo A-Su dándole un regalo a Gash._

 _-Unu, gracias. – Respondió tomándolo un Gash de 12 años._

 _-¿No era más rápido decir que todos los regalos eran para Gash? – Dijo Zeon irritado._

 _-No, porque estos de aquí no son para su Majestad. – Respondió A-Su._

 _-¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido el peligris. - ¿Y entonces para quién? – Preguntó mirando la pequeña montaña de regalos._

 _-¿Unu? Para Kurumi-chan. – Respondió Gash viendo las etiquetas de los regalos._

 _-Tsk, me largo. – Murmuró Zeon desapareciendo de ahí._

 _-¡Espera! – Exclamó Kurumi, pero fue tarde. – Mo~, me ignoró. –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Sí, cada año es igual. – Murmuró Kurumi amargamente como si recordara algo. – Aunque, bueno…quizás el que cada año sea el único sin recibir regalos influya en su odio por este día. –

-Unu…pero Zeon también odia San Valentín, St. White, y hasta nuestro cumpleaños. – Agregó Gash confundido.

-Tal vez los odie por la misma razón… - Murmuró Kurumi con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Kiyomaro pensativo.

 **[…]**

-Tsk, tengo hambre… - Murmuró Zeon apretando ligeramente su estómago. – Maldita sea… - Maldijo mientras se ponía de pie y bajaba de mala gana del cuarto.

El peligris se quedó parado a media escalera cuando vio cómo Martel apuntaba a la hierba que colgaba sobre el umbral de la puerta mientras sonreía, Zeon levantó una ceja cuando vio cómo Kiyomaro se sonrojaba ligeramente y besaba a Martel.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer eso en plena pasada? – Murmuró el peligris regresando a su habitación, luego recordó lo ocurrido. - ¿Era muérdago, cierto? – Se preguntó a sí mismo sin entender muy bien.

-¿Uh? – Murmuró Kurumi confundida. - ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó al ver que Dufaux le daba un beso en la mejilla a Martel después de que ella apuntara al muérdago.

-Es una tradición navideña. – Respondió Kiyomaro. – Cuando dos personas pasan bajo el muérdago deben darse un beso. –

-¿Unu? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Gash confundido.

-No lo sé, sólo es una tradición. – Dijo Kiyomaro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Muérdago, ¿eh…? – Murmuró Kurumi sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Nu? ¿Pasa algo, Kurumi-chan? – Preguntó el rubio menor mirando a la pelinegra.

-Gash… - Dijo mirándolo de reojo emocionada. - ¿Quieres que Zeon disfrute la navidad? –

-¡Unu! – Asintió Gash.

-Entonces sígueme. – Dijo sonriéndole.

 **[…]**

-Ugh…es 25. – Murmuró Zeon abriendo los ojos. – Es día de permanecer en mi habitación después del entrenamiento. – Dijo para sí mismo mientras se levantaba y se alistaba para su práctica.

El peligris se teletransportó a la sala de entrenamiento dispuesto a ignorar a todos los sirvientes que corrían por todos lados arreglando todo para la fiesta navideña del Castillo. Cuando llegó, frunció el ceño al ver que un muérdago colgaba sobre las puertas.

-¿Qué rayos…? – Murmuró, pero fue callado por los labios de Kurumi que se posaron sobre los de él en un dulce beso.

-Feliz navidad. – Dijo Kurumi sonriéndole después de separarse de él.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – Preguntó el peligris confundido.

-Bueno…siempre eres el único que se la pasa mal en las celebraciones. – Explicó Kurumi viéndolo de reojo ligeramente sonrojada. – Así que…quería que disfrutaras esta navidad. –

-¿Y por qué el muérdago? – Preguntó sin entender.

-Es una tradición humana. – Respondió la pelinegra. - Cuando dos personas pasan bajo el muérdago deben darse un beso. –

Zeon sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban intensamente. Que una de las dos personas que más significaban para él se preocupara de esa manera por él lo ponía sumamente nervioso. Un minuto… ¿Desde cuándo los consideraba como lo más importante que tenía? De Kurumi lo entendía, pero, ¿y Gash desde cuándo era tan importante para él? Ese pensamiento quedó inconcluso cuando Kurumi tomó su mano.

-¿Q-Qué pasa? – Preguntó mirándola.

-Por el día de hoy te daré el regalo que quieras. – Dijo sonriéndole. – Así que… ¿Qué deseas que haga por ti? –

-Kurumi… - Murmuró sonrojándose intensamente. – _"Sólo por hoy…puedo tener lo que quiera de ella…" –_ Pensó tomándola de las mejillas para besarla por unos segundos. – Entonces… - Murmuró sonrojado mientras la tomaba de la cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciaba sutilmente el pecho de la chica, haciéndola gemir ligeramente.

-Z-Zeon… - Murmuró sonrojada mientras volvía a besarlo por unos segundos, permitiendo que el chico siguiera tocando su pecho.

-Kurumi…te amo. – Confesó sonrojado mientras la volvía a besar.

Zeon recargó a Kurumi por unos momentos en la pared y, sin dejar de besarla, ambos se deslizaron lentamente hasta sentarse por completo en el suelo, el peligris adentró su lengua en la boca de la chica profundizando el beso mientras su toque la hacía gemir ligeramente. El chico quiso ir más adentro, por lo que infiltró su mano por debajo de la blusa de Kurumi para seguir acariciándola.

-Z-Zeon… - Murmuró separándose ligeramente. – N-No puedes…ir…m-más allá de esto… ¿De acuerdo…? – Dijo jadeando por el calor que estaba sintiendo.

-Lo acepto. – Respondió el peligris volviendo a besarla.

 **[…]**

Habían pasado tres horas desde lo sucedido en la sala de entrenamiento, Zeon y Kurumi habían tenido que separarse de emergencia cuando el capitán Rajin llegó al lugar, por suerte no habían sido descubiertos, pero después de entrenar Kurumi fue llamada para ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta de esa noche.

El peligris permaneció en la sala de entrenamiento entrenando por su cuenta después de que el capitán fuera llamado como reemplazo de Zeon en la guardia del Castillo. El chico se sentó en el suelo por un momento mientras jadeaba desesperado por aire, había estado entrenando para mejorar su velocidad y resistencia. Miró el muérdago sobre las puertas y nuevamente recordó el momento con Kurumi, sonrojándose levemente.

-No, no, no. – Se repitió a sí mismo negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. – Sólo trataba de ser amable conmigo, sólo eso, ella… - Murmuró para sí mismo bajando la mirada. – Ella…está enamorada de Gash… - Dijo con pesar.

Inconscientemente apretó sus puños cuando su expresión se volvió amarga. Él lo reconocía, Kurumi amaba a su hermano menor, siempre lo había sabido. El sólo pensar en la bella pareja que harían lo hacía sentirse miserable. Kurumi era hermosa, tierna, amable y muy especial, Gash era inocente, dulce, bondadoso y sobre todo demasiado tierno. Él los quería demasiado, se había dado cuenta de eso poco tiempo atrás.

Él sabía que amaba a Kurumi desde que eran unos niños, eso fue algo que terminó aceptando cuando pelearon en Faudo. Gash era un caso especial. Ciertamente le había cogido cariño cuando se reconciliaron en Faudo y se había vuelto sobreprotector con su hermano menor, pero últimamente sentía celos de ver cuán cercanos eran todos con él. Se negó mil veces esa absurda idea, pero simplemente ya no podía negarla más. Vivir 7 años con su hermano menor lo había llevado a sentir algo más por él, la ternura e inocencia del rubio habían alcanzado un lugar en lo profundo de su corazón. Él amaba a Kurumi, y también amaba a Gash.

-Debo estar totalmente desquiciado… - Murmuró Zeon mirando al techo lejano. - ¿Qué enfermo se enamoraría de su propio gemelo menor? –

-¿Nu? ¿Estás aquí, Zeon? – Preguntó Gash entrando a la sala.

-¡¿Gash?! – Exclamó sorprendido levantándose. - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Unu, vine a buscarte. – Respondió acercándose a él. – Quería darte esto. – Dijo extendiéndole una hoja de papel.

Zeon se confundió por unos momentos, pero después de ver el contenido del papel su expresión se llenó de ternura. Gash los había dibujado a ambos abrazados y sonriendo, el dibujo estaba mal hecho pero se notaba el claro esfuerzo del rubio, sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente al notar una mezcla de kanjis y caracteres mamodo que decían "Te quiero, Zeon" en una esquina del dibujo. El peligris miró fijamente a su hermano y éste sólo le sonrió con calidez, haciendo que el corazón de Zeon se removiera.

- _"¿Por qué tienes que ser así…?" –_ Se preguntó mentalmente mirando la tierna sonrisa de su hermano. – _"¿Por qué cuando trato de enterrar esos sentimientos…simplemente vienes y me recuerdas cuán grande es lo que siento por ti?" –_ Pensó mientras inconscientemente posaba su mano en la mejilla del rubio.

-¿Unu? – Murmuró Gash confundido al notar cómo Zeon lo miraba fijamente con deseo y desesperación, aunque él no entendía muy bien esa mirada. - ¿Zeon? – Lo llamó dulcemente.

-Gash… ¿Por qué eres así? – Preguntó el peligris empujando sutilmente a Gash hasta que la espalda del rubio tocó la puerta. - ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de ser así? – Repitió posando su frente sobre la de su hermano. - ¿No ves que sólo haces las cosas más difíciles para mí? –

-¿Nu? – Murmuró Gash sin entender. - ¿De qué hablas, Zeon? –

-Yo tampoco tengo la menor idea. – Respondió el peligris con una risita. – Gash, ¿me quieres? –

-¡Unu, te quiero mucho! – Exclamó el rey inocentemente.

-Ya veo… - Murmuró tomándolo de las mejillas con delicadeza. – Yo también te quiero mucho, Gash. – Dijo mientras besaba sutilmente los labios de su hermano.

Gash abrió los ojos totalmente al sentir los cálidos labios de su hermano sobre los suyos, inconscientemente ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo lentamente hasta que Gash quedó sentado recargado en la puerta con Zeon sentado sobre su regazo. Pasaron unos segundos para que el peligris separara sus labios de los del rubio, juntando sus frentes nuevamente mientras se veían a los ojos.

-Nu… ¿Por qué hiciste eso…? – Preguntó Gash ligeramente sonrojado mientras tomaba a Zeon de los hombros para separarlo un poco.

Zeon sonrió y apuntó hacia arriba. – Muérdago. – Dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Unu? – Murmuró el rubio mirando la hierba que colgaba sobre ellos. – Es lo mismo que Martel colgó en casa de Kiyomaro… -

\- Cuando dos personas pasan bajo el muérdago deben darse un beso. – Dijo Zeon mirándolo.

-Nu…entonces… - Murmuró Gash acercando su rostro para besar a su hermano torpemente en los labios por unos segundos.

-Feliz navidad, Zeon. – Dijo Gash con una sonrisa.

El peligris sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. – Feliz navidad. – Dijo besando la mejilla de su hermano. – Te amo, Gash. – Murmuró antes de volver a besarlo en los labios.

Zeon abrazó a Gash por la cintura para juntarlo a él mientras el rubio lo seguía sosteniendo de los hombros. Los rostros de ambos estaban sonrojados y el peligris lentamente comenzó a introducir su lengua en la boca del pequeño rey para profundizar el beso.

 _Siempre fui el único que no recibía nada, siempre era al que todos temían darle un regalo. Pero, supongo que la navidad no es tan mala…después de todo, ahora sé que puedo obtener el mejor regalo de todos de las dos personas que tanto amo…por un simple muérdago._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Aquí son las 11:50pm, así que todavía cuenta XDDD espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot TvT no podía quedarme sin escribir algo así XDDD**

 **Felices fiestas a todos, espero que la hayan pasado de lo mejor UvU la portadita del one-shot la dibujé yo, espero que les guste x3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
